


坟头蹦迪

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 沃尔夫冈·莫扎特来维也纳的第一天，天气异常晴朗。萨列里猜想这是天使在从中作祟，洛伦佐·达·蓬特自诩为诗人，总喜欢把一切都搞得如此戏剧化。那天阳光普照，活像是来自萨尔兹堡的小子实际是从天而降的圣子。占卜的女巫们凑在一起窃窃私语，她们谁也无法看清莫扎特的命运。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特来维也纳的第一天，天气异常晴朗。

 

萨列里猜想这是天使在从中作祟，洛伦佐·达·蓬特自诩为诗人，总喜欢把一切都搞得如此戏剧化。那天阳光普照，活像是来自萨尔兹堡的小子实际是从天而降的圣子。

 

占卜的女巫们凑在一起窃窃私语，她们谁也无法看清莫扎特的命运。

 

无论是天使还是恶魔，他们都不会放过这个闪闪发光的灵魂。天使们必然是希望它愈发明亮，最后宛若天边的星辰；而恶魔们都巴不得为它蒙上尘埃，最后直坠地狱。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特必定一生坎坷，命途多舛，在这场常人无法见证的较量中，沦为双方的战利品。

 

恶魔用黑色的礼服把自己裹得严严实实，看上去正统严肃，难以接近。跟一般印象不同，他们并不畏惧阳光。但黑暗，黑暗总比阳光更舒服一点儿。

 

打从二十几年前，他们就注意到了这个灵魂。

 

准是哪里出了差头，安东尼奥对着镜子整理领花，一定是天使们搞错了什么。

 

他想去问问达·蓬特，在维也纳，对方是和他关系最好的天使——他们甚至在一起搞了几部歌剧。达·蓬特是个有思想的天使，上头不喜欢他脑子里的东西。而萨列里，萨列里可太不像个恶魔了。在维也纳当值是件美差，他们可以尽情地创作，无论是上面还是下面都鲜少有人查岗。

 

那时候的恶魔和天使都是死心眼，忙了十几年，可能只为了收割一个灵魂。

 

__太耀眼了。_ _

 

安东尼奥眯起眼睛，他上一次见到这么耀眼的存在，还是不知多久前遇见撒拉弗的时候。炽天使灵体的一部分便是光，他一到达战场，就连天启四骑士都得捂住眼睛。

 

他们和天使的战争打了不知多少世纪，就在双方忙得不可开交之际，人类钻了空子。他们飞速发展起来，亚当和夏娃已经不知繁衍了多少子孙后代。天使傻了眼，恶魔也好不到哪儿去。打那以后，他们便定了些不成文的规矩。例如他们不得现出真身来干扰人类、双方平等、打架不能使用炎剑等等。

 

把大人物送上来的主意，当然是恶魔们先想出来的。为此，撒旦的几个亲儿子争得不可开交。萨列里快步走出房间，酒杯跟的鞋子敲在楼梯上。但没想到，先把这事搞出来的却是天使。

 

__一群道貌岸然的家伙。_ _

 

那般耀眼的灵魂，说不定是上面派来的哪个大人物。落到维也纳这么个地方，这不是要了萨列里的小命吗？

 

他跳上马车，在相对私密的空间里咬起指甲。无论如何，萨列里都决定先去会会这个莫扎特。若是他搞错了，那就再好不过。这毕竟是他的管辖之地，要是冒冒失失向下面汇报，出了事照样会要他的命。

 

恶魔掀开马车的帘子，让新鲜空气流通进来。下面最让他不喜欢的，便是无人接受他的音乐，以及到处都充斥着硫磺气味。

 

萨列里向外张望，路边的贵族小姐们瞧见宫廷乐长，纷纷拿起扇子遮住脸，只露出一双百媚流转的眼睛。

 

可安东尼奥眯起眼睛，一副被刺到的表情让小姐们很是不满。女士们收起折扇提着裙摆走了，殊不知对方根本就没看见她们。萨列里几乎被那耀眼的光芒灼伤了，维也纳不算小，可打他们家窗户就能看见那闪闪的金光。

 

他们离得越来越近了，可萨列里丝毫没有遇见天使时候的感觉。

 

怎么说，那感觉就像是被炎剑灼伤了一样，伤口会一直提醒你它的存在。萨列里曾经问过达·蓬特跟恶魔接触是种怎样的感觉，对方回答说像是宿醉——第二天的头疼就像是事后反思起自己的堕落。

 

然而现在，安东尼奥·萨列里觉得自己唯一的异样就是过于紧张、心跳加速。

 

马车行至广场就不能再前进了，萨列里若是想看，便只能自己走进那家酒馆。他隐了身形，径直穿过人群和墙壁。这是条给死神和死亡天使准备的近路——毕竟很多灵魂并不值得在人界任职的恶魔和天使们亲自收割——他们偶尔会抄一下。

 

酒馆里人声鼎沸，黑白灰组成的世界里，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特看上去终于不那么耀眼了。

 

他坐在一架旧钢琴旁，双手飞快地移动着。成打的音符如流水般倾泻，环绕在他周围。这下萨列里看清了，他不仅灵魂比常人明亮，就连音符都在发光。

 

年轻人一头金发，消瘦的肩头撑起一件颜色鲜艳的礼服。他晃悠着脑袋，钢琴上还摆着杯酒。萨列里放下心来，这小子绝不会是个天使。就算上头真的塞了个人下来，也准保会是虔诚的传教士。

 

但他的音乐，恶魔觉得痛苦至极——这是上面的音乐，神圣、高洁又美妙。心理上，他已然被莫扎特的音乐征服；可生理上，他作为恶魔的存在打从根上排斥这个。

 

__这可不是个好兆头。_ _

 

跟其他恶魔干活的方式不太一样，萨列里不喜欢成天贴在别人耳朵边上窃窃私语、说些蛊惑别人犯下罪过的话。他在自己的音乐中动手脚，使某几个音符被打下了撒旦的标记。听久了，人的灵魂便会慢慢变黑，灰尘越蒙越厚。

 

可沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的存在，会让他萨列里的音乐在维也纳失宠。

 

看看这些下等人吧，他们热爱音乐，却鲜少有机会能去听一场萨列里的歌剧。宫廷乐长还在思索着该怎么得到这群人，可现在莫扎特却跳了出来。

 

一丝冷气滑过他的脖颈，恶魔知晓这是死神要来了。

 

萨列里转身欲走，那边维也纳的明日新星正巧结束了他的首秀回过身来。两个人对上视线，安东尼奥趁机在人群中消失了。眨眼之间，他正惊魂未定地在马车上给自己顺气，人类怎么会看见隐去了身形的他？

 

酒馆里，莫扎特不确定地眨眨眼睛，他好像看见了一个黑衣黑发的英俊男人？

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

莫扎特问遍了身边的维也纳朋友，也没人说自己见到了他说的那个男人。

 

不仅如此，人们还嘲笑这年轻人，怕不是醉得被迷住了眼睛。能在这么个地方还用一身黑把自己捂得严严实实，这人怕不是宫廷乐长安东尼奥·萨列里咧！

 

这下子小莫扎特便来了劲头，追问道，那个宫廷乐长萨列里，是个怎样的人？

 

对面的人险些把一口刚下肚的酒全喷出来，哈哈大笑说是个这辈子都不可能出现在这种地方的家伙！

 

沃尔夫冈打了蔫儿，却决心会会这个安东尼奥·萨列里。

 

 

 

这话最少有一半是对的。

 

萨列里并非没去过那种乱糟糟地下等人酒馆，却没一次是心甘情愿去的。他还年轻的时候，恶魔弗朗切斯科曾带着刚来人界的弟弟到酒馆练练手。他大笑着和人们交谈，趁他们不注意之时往酒杯里撒上把微不可见的东西，不出片刻，就能收割到最少一个扭断了脖子的灵魂。

 

哪怕是那时候，安东尼奥也对此事极为排斥。

 

比起出门杀人，他更喜欢窝在房间里弹奏钢琴，将心中的抑郁悉数揉进每一个音符。然而某天晚上，隔壁的小姐高喊着这是何等甜蜜又痛苦的音乐啊，接着一头从楼上栽了下去。

 

恶魔萨列里对此大吃一惊，他哥哥则露出了异色瞳、把嘴角扬得老高。

 

那之后，安东尼奥就被调来了维也纳。弗朗切斯科则去了更遥远的地方，安东尼奥听闻自己的哥哥平步青云，马上就要获得地狱中的爵位。

 

可这事，实际上跟年幼的那个萨列里没什么关系。比起撒旦的赏识，他也许更想要维也纳的称赞与掌声。

 

恶魔惊魂未定地拍着胸口，提高嗓音命令车夫打道回府。而一进自家大门，萨列里便立马吩咐管家去准备洗澡水。他一面解着领花，一面快步走回自己的房间。

 

一桶温度适中的洗澡水很快就被端了上来，萨列里遣下仆人，迫不及待地脱下自己的衣服。那上面其实没沾多少酒味，却让他想起了那个自己初到人界时被他拿来练手的那些倒霉蛋。恶魔把手伸进水中，原本冒着热气的水立马沸腾得冒起泡来。

 

尽管来人界有一段时间了，恶魔们依旧觉得老家地狱的水温比较舒适。

 

莫扎特到底是个什么东西？

 

把整个身子泡进水里，萨列里终于能冷静思考了。他用胳膊抱住膝盖，觉得这么件事还不足以惊动其他恶魔。无论沃尔夫冈·莫扎特是什么，他都肯定不是个天使。但他的音符是金色的，轻灵舞动，像是现在几乎灭绝了的精灵。

 

萨列里咬起指甲，环绕他的热水不知不觉中开始朝着鲜红的岩浆发展而去。

 

他得跟达·蓬特那个混帐天使谈谈，对方想必和他一样搞不清楚状况——萨列里是个多不称职的恶魔，达·蓬特便是个比他还差劲的天使。

 

安东尼奥从充满岩浆一样的热水的桶里站起身，还未等拿起毛巾，一股子本应是清爽、但对于恶魔来说更像是鱼腥味的天使魔法气息突然出现在他的卧室里。萨列里愣了一下，猛地窜进浴桶里。

 

“萨列里！你这操——岩浆澡？”

 

达·蓬特愣了下，后知后觉地想起了自己身为天使却几不存在的矜持。

 

天使轻咳一声，转身走到隔断之后。恶魔急匆匆地打了个响指，洗澡水恢复原样，就连身上的衣服都已自己穿好。他有些不自在，在某些方面，他这个恶魔比天使还讲究。

 

“您有什么事吗，达·蓬特？”

 

“那个沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，”天使单刀直入，“究竟是不是你们恶魔搞上来的？”

 

这话让恶魔险些笑出声—— _ _莫扎特，那个金光闪闪的小太阳，来自地狱__ ——天使的脑子怕不是被炎剑烧坏了。但仔细想想，达·蓬特恐怕连自己的炎剑放在哪儿落灰都不记得了。他们多了太久的安逸日子，太久了。

 

“您难道不觉得他看上去更像是天使吗？”

 

达·蓬特的五官纠结起来，莫扎特的光芒确实像是天使，可他的行为更像是个恶魔。

 

“不，”天使无奈地摇摇头，“你看他有天使的样子吗？我知道你用过通道看他了，你不觉得他更像是个恶魔吗？”

 

萨列里觉得眼睛有些疼，仿佛光是回忆，他就感受到了那些几乎能刺痛人眼的光芒。达·蓬特是对的，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特绝对不可能是个天使，但萨列里也能断言，他同样不可能是个恶魔。

 

这事发生在他们的辖区里，整个维也纳就他们俩个非人生物。现在倒好，来了个比不是人的萨列里和达·蓬特还邪门的莫扎特。

 

“我们不如静观其变，达·蓬特。”萨列里低头看向桌面上未完成的曲谱，“先不要汇报给下面——或者上面，看看这个莫扎特到底是什么来头。如果他老实呆在自己的位置上，我们之间便相安无事。”

 

“也只能这样了。”天使点点头，若有所思地穿墙而过，从房间里消失了。

 

恶魔把自己的扔进椅子里，总觉得事情没有那么简单。对方似乎能够看出隐了身形的他，光是这点，就能说明莫扎特不是什么普通生物了。

 

 

 

这边的萨列里还在琢磨着该怎么办，却不知自己已经不知不觉中被那年轻人盯上了。

 

沃尔夫冈已经请了一轮酒，可听到的多半都是些宫廷乐长高傲得不可一世、拿鼻孔看人的屁话；甚至还有人怀疑他是吸血鬼，才连夏天都把自己捂得严严实实。听说他的音乐把那些上流社会的人迷得神魂颠倒，可他们这群穷人还从未亲耳听过。

 

唯一有点儿意思的就是萨列里大师每周有两天晚上都会去剧院听歌剧，而按照以往的习惯，明天就是本周的第二次。

 

莫扎特笑着点头，身边那些金色的音符飞得更欢实了。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

萨列里得说，今天的剧院简直是蓬荜生辉了。

这话可没有丁点儿夸张的意味，坐在包厢里看下去，整个一楼大厅都是一片金黄。他露出不详的红眼，世界随即翻成灰白。坐在中间的莫扎特正四处张望着，叫恶魔觉得他搞不好是在寻找自己。

这是个稀奇事，毕竟他应该和闪闪发光的达·蓬特套近乎才对。

昨夜，遍布各地的黑鸦已经告诉了他关于莫扎特的消息——年轻人自萨尔兹堡而来，曾经在柯洛雷多大主教手下任职。他自小音乐天赋极高，又肯刻苦练习。柯洛雷多这人萨列里听说过，相传他身子羸弱，自幼多病。然而他在萨尔兹堡任职的同事总是接二连三地调换，据说那地方，派个天使过去都是多余的。

他的哥哥弗朗切斯科曾经眨着异色瞳摇摇头，告诉他还是少惹那位大主教为妙。

除了这些，信使们还告诉他，柯洛雷多曾拒绝过莫扎特离开萨尔兹堡的请求。这就对了，萨列里半夜在屋子里踱步，主教一定是发现了莫扎特身上的异常。当然，也许正是因为柯洛雷多不敢放他出去祸害世界，才让他对什么天使啊、上帝啊产生了逆反心理。

恶魔坐在包厢里胡乱分析着，丝毫没想到这事可能和自己有关系。

这场歌剧萨列里几乎没听进去一个字，心思全被莫扎特给占据了。若是萨尔兹堡的大主教都对付不了的东西，他一个低阶恶魔能行吗？

安东尼奥咬着指甲，要不然拿着达·蓬特的炎剑攮死他得了。

“萨列里大师。”

他被脑子里那些鲜血啊、火焰啊迷得入了神，被门口叫他的侍者吓得险些从椅子上翻下来。萨列里连忙坐直身子，一面抚平衣服上的褶皱一面调整语调问道何事。

“有一位自称莫扎特的先生求见。他说他非常喜欢这部歌剧，迫不及待地想见您。”

这一下子，萨列里才是真的险些从椅子上跌下去。他的包厢就在二楼，跳下去是不会——不，他可是个恶魔啊，还哪儿用得着跳楼啊？！再者说，这不正是个会会莫扎特的绝好机会吗？

“让他进来吧。”

恶魔字正腔圆，随即金光迫不及待地灌满他的包厢。萨列里早有准备，眨了眨眼睛又恢复成灰白的视界。

年轻人和昨天相比，稍加打扮了一番。他先是行了个花哨的礼，随即自来熟地坐在萨列里身旁的椅子上。年轻人的屁股堪堪挨了个边，这么近的距离叫恶魔有些受不了。于是萨列里把后背整个贴在柔软的椅背上，两条腿的膝盖拘谨地靠在一起。

“大师！”莫扎特把胳膊肘撑在他们之间的矮桌上，“来维也纳的第一天就听人提起您的音乐，今天真是百闻不如一见！”

在萨列里灰白的世界里，莫扎特那双目光灼灼地瞳孔，像是两个被烫漏了的洞。这幅场景，饶是身经百战的恶魔也有些心里发怵。更何况，萨列里作为一个恶魔，各方面的经验都少得可怜。

“您过奖了，莫扎特，维也纳有很多优秀的音乐家。”

萨列里这话说得诚恳又冷淡，毕竟恶魔的音乐确实叫人类难以抵御。他诚然不想让听众们如那位小姐般跳下阳台，可有时候恶魔们自己都不知道自己搞的小把戏会出什么乱子咧！

小莫扎特看上去有点儿不开心，他微微撅起嘴，叫萨列里猜测起那对空洞的眼眸里本该是充斥着何种情感。以一位存活许久的恶魔的标准来讲，莫扎特可有些太过华丽活泼了；但就算是对恶魔来说，莫扎特也是美丽的——他的面容、一举一动中诱人的生命力、那些能与上面一教高下的音乐......

“啊！萨列里，原来您在这里！”

一股子腥味自门口传来，达·彭特未经允许就进入了包厢。萨列里如获大赦地站起身，却发现这位跟他同流合污的天使并没有前些日子里那副静观其变的样子——若真要萨列里说，达·彭特看上去是想用炎剑攮死他这恶魔。

天使装模作样：“您有客人？这位是？”

“我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，先生。”不疑有他的莫扎特热情地介绍着自己，接着便被握住了手。萨列里的朋友神色激动道：“啊！您就是在酒馆里演奏的那位莫扎特先生吧？我是达·彭特，萨列里的老朋友，我们一起合作过几部歌剧。”

“原来您是达·彭特大师！”莫扎特惊喜地叫道，两人一副相见恨晚的样子，叫恶魔觉得天使耍起心眼来，真的是相当不含糊。

于是萨列里轻咳一声：“您有什么事吗，达·彭特？”

“什么？不，”天使终于松开了这位让他们困扰多时的年轻人，“我只是顺道过来看看您。倒是你们，是在一个包厢里看歌剧吗？”

“没有，”莫扎特摇摇头，却突然有些扭捏起来，“我是来找大师想请他帮我看看谱子的。”

他们之间有那么些许的身高差，因此莫扎特说这话的时候，稍微带了点儿仰视。可自达·彭特看来，这简直就是赤裸裸的崇拜——该死的恶魔，说好了静观其变，今天竟然都把人拐进自己的包厢来了。看看这可怜的年轻人，几句话的功夫就被魅惑住了。

天使在心底叹气，只恨他不是个搞音乐的。

“我想可以，但我们得约个时间。”

萨列里干巴巴地说道，紧接着发现不知从何而来的金色音符开始围绕莫扎特飞舞。天使也瞪大眼睛，像是怕萨列里没发现似的偷偷拉了下恶魔的袖子。他们对视一眼，显然不知道这一切究竟是怎么回事。他没听过有哪个恶魔身上能冒音符的，看达·彭特的表情，显然天使中也找不到这样的存在。

莫扎特笑起来，那两只赫人的眸子眯了起来：“太好了大师！我住在韦伯家的旅馆，您可以把信寄到那里！”

安东尼奥点点头，心想也许他该给弗朗切斯科送个口信了。


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

弗朗切斯科·萨列里的回信于第二天午夜送达。

 

蝙蝠拍击着安东尼奥的窗户，带来一张典型地狱风格的破旧信纸，散发着一股子刺鼻的硫磺味儿。他哥哥的笔迹花哨有力，用恶魔的语言写下 _ _查无此人__ 。

 

小萨列里叹了口气，那纸呼啦一下燃了起来，在落地之间就消失得连灰都不剩。

 

他被这套恶魔把戏吓了一跳，在人界呆久了，他都有些不习惯那些繁琐、血淋淋的行事方式了。除此之外，萨列里还发现三界之中，人类的东西最方便、也最实用。他们的衣服质地柔软、食物口味宜人——更别提还有甜品了，哦，那可是让恶魔都能为之堕落的东西。

 

达·彭特大概跟他做着一样的事，扑腾着他的天使翅膀上蹿下跳地想搞清楚莫扎特究竟是个啥。萨列里见过他这副模样，每每到截稿日，对方总要掉上一地羽毛。

 

但也不一定，萨列里关好窗子，也许达·彭特是在找他那把落了灰的炎剑——就等着发现莫扎特并非善类的时候一剑解决他和萨列里。想到这里，恶魔便也坐不住了。他撅着屁股跪在地板上，开始找自己那把拆信刀。那小刀看上去平淡无奇，却是货真价实的恶魔武器。弗朗切斯科也有一把，但看上去比弟弟的气派多了。

 

这不能怪萨列里，毕竟如果恶魔想，说不定他弹一首曲子，维也纳就能横尸遍野。

 

当天夜里，安东尼奥抱着自己的小刀睡着了。梦里，他去探望垂死的莫扎特，对方在病榻前握住他的手，似乎一辈子都不想放开。

 

 

 

萨列里估摸着这是个预言梦。

 

虽然他还是没搞清楚莫扎特究竟是什么，但看样子对方是跟他回地狱了——毕竟他没在梦里瞧见达·彭特半根鸟毛。

 

仿佛要验证恶魔的话似的，他刚用过早餐不久正准备在书房里潜心钻研一下乐谱，那边的管家就敲门送上了一封信。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特用如其外表一般华丽的字体和俏皮的口吻表示想约个时间和他探讨一下音乐方面的问题。安东尼奥内心大喜，却故意绷着脸沉吟片刻，写了张便条交给管家表示同意。

 

可那边管家刚离开不久，楼下就传来了一阵争吵声。

 

大事不妙。安东尼奥眯起眼睛，除了他莫扎特，维也纳哪个能这么光芒万丈？恶魔匆匆打了个响指，穿着一身干净整洁的衣服离开房间。

 

小莫扎特就站在门外，管家和女仆、送信的差使都是一副为难的样子。

 

__夭寿嘞，谁能想到这位老爷雇我送信跑腿自己还偷偷跟来蹲墙角诶？小气，真小气，不就是怕我收两份邮费吗？_ _

 

__萨列里老爷怎么会和这种冒冒失失的家伙有来往？我今天就不让你进这个门！_ _

 

__天啊！这就是那位萨尔茨堡来的莫扎特先生？啊！他可真好看！看看他俊俏的脸庞、灿烂的金发！他笑起来可太甜了！这简直就是天使降临，天使啊——_ _

__

安东尼奥·萨列里一头雾水地挥挥手，散去了飘在空气里人们的心声。而一见他出来，原本插着腰和管家争论的莫扎特立马变得嘻笑颜开。他原本只是想碰碰运气的，看看萨列里究竟在不在家、忙不忙。可一见到那纸条上写着 _ _每周二下午都可约见__ ，他就忍不住去试探上午可不可以。

 

但这事也不能怪萨列里的管家，他哪儿知道自己向来生性内敛孤僻的主人会同意这样的小子来家里做客呢？

 

“大师！”

 

莫扎特欢快地叫了他一声，然而恶魔黑白的视线里，他这表情看上去格外惊悚。说来残酷，安东尼奥·萨列里对莫扎特的样貌还只知道个轮廓。

 

“日安，莫扎特。”安东尼奥拿捏着语调，“我以为我们约定的时间是下午？”

 

萨列里是个恶魔，在人界的日子里又时常游走在上流社会之中。他这一句话，语气不冷不热，叫别人无法判断出他究竟是高兴还是不高兴。因此小莫扎特急了，他拍拍身上的挎包，语气带上了恳求的意味：“可我实在是等不及见到您了，大师，我有好多音乐上的事想跟您讨论。”

 

恶魔沉吟片刻，语气平淡地请莫扎特跟他一起上楼去。

 

他心里窃喜，却不知那边的莫扎特比他还高兴。他确实欣赏萨列里的音乐——怎么说，他觉得对方有可能是维也纳唯一一个懂他的人——但同样欣赏他的相貌。

 

莫扎特跟在萨列里身后，循着对方的脚步踏上一级级台阶。尽管是在家，宫廷乐长也是一副整装待发的模样，从领花到袖口都一丝不苟。莫扎特低头注视着对方包裹在黑色布料里的纤细小腿，不管别人怎样嘲笑他，他都认为那日在酒馆里那个眨眼间就消失不见的黑衣男子，就是安东尼奥·萨列里本人。至于对方消失的那部分，小莫扎特根本就没多想。

 

当然，日后他确实会困扰好一阵——相当一阵，他的大师是如何每每在宫廷宴会上打他眼皮子底下溜走的。

 

 

    

萨列里虽然是个恶魔，却对如何诱惑一个人类的事不太了解。

 

万幸的是，他刚一看见莫扎特挎包里的乐谱，就把那什么职务所在啊、抢在天使前面维护恶魔的尊严啊、搞清楚莫扎特究竟是什么的事忘得一干二净了。

 

莫扎特的音符是金色的。

 

这绝对不是来自下面的音乐，但也不是天使的做派。莫扎特的音乐单纯、灵动，既没有萨列里那些阴郁纠结痛苦的恶魔情绪，也没有赞美天父爱护兄弟弘扬美好的天使情节。但他的音乐却是在发光的，一个个金色的音符组成一条金色的绸带，飘扬在屋子里将萨列里包围。如果他不是个恶魔，这在安东尼奥眼里仿佛有了实体的音乐几乎要让他窒息了。

 

萨列里感觉肺部一阵抽痛，他只能板着脸看向神色期待的莫扎特。

 

“太多音符了。”

 

年轻人瞬间瞪大眼睛，愤怒不甘的表情瞬间替换了他明媚的笑脸。他气呼呼地哼了一声，径直走到萨列里的钢琴跟前：“也许您听过了就不会这么说了。”

 

他开始演奏，手指轻快，音符流泻。恶魔闭上眼睛，仿佛全身都感受到了所谓的圣光。但这光并不会灼伤他，相反，它们温柔地裹住了他。

 

 

 


End file.
